


Last Everything by Aina

by ainamclane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: Dean keeping his promise...





	Last Everything by Aina

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Hearts

  
Last Everything by Aina

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[Last Everything](http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=1192) by [Aina](http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewuser.php?uid=259)  


  
Summary: Dean keeping his promise...  
Categories: Sam/Dean > Season Two Characters:  Dean, Sam  
Fun Genres:  None  
Genres:  Angst  
Warnings:  Character Death  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 327 Read: 1020  
Published: 05/01/2007 Updated: 05/04/2007 

Story Notes:

Spoilers for Hearts

Last Everything by Aina

Author's Notes:

unbetaed, so if you see any misakes, please tell me and i'll correct it  
also, i tried the "dark" so, don't know if i really succeeded. please r&r!

Last everything

When Dean kisses Sam, it feels special and somehow Dean doesn’t want it to be any different than all the other times before. He knows it is, though. Sam’s tears mingled with his make it all taste so much different. Strange even.

But Dean doesn’t want it to be strange because this moment shouldn’t be smelling and tasting of tears.  
I was supposed to be them and only them, purely and with nothing else. But they both know the sadness and the angst is everywhere.

So, Dean holds Sam in his arms, titles his head up and kisses Sam’s forehead, his temple and his lips once again before wiping the still falling tears away.

“I promised you and I’m keeping that promise. Like you promised Madison back then.”

The words hang between them and they kiss again before Sam pulls back and looks at Dean: “I know how you feel. I really do…”

“I know and it means so much to you. Even though its tearing me apart, this is the last I have to do for you”, smiling, Dean lets his tears falling.

It had been years since Sam accused him of wanting to kill every half-evil except of him. But after Sam saved Madison on her will, he knew what Sam felt like and nonetheless, Sam saved Madison.

Back then they had been brothers…but now they were lovers. That changed everything.

“Dean…hurry please… I can’t fight it anymore”, pleaded Sam in a broken whisper.

Dean nods and steps back a bit, taking Sam’s face in his hands and kissing him once more: “I love you Sammy. Please don’t ever forget. Don’t hang on.”

Sam nods: “Love you too.”

That was it. Dean fires.

Slowly, the body in his arms was sliding to the ground. Soon, another one followed.

Dean hadn’t told Sam that he would follow him…

Fin

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=1192>  



End file.
